1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic precipitation type air cleaner and, more particularly, to an electrostatic precipitation type air cleaner in which a collection module collects dust particles charged by a charging module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electrostatic precipitation type air cleaner is an apparatus that is mounted in an air purifier or an air conditioner, such as a cooler or a heater, charges foreign substances, such as dust, contained in air and then collects the charged foreign substances.
For example, as disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-0710693B1, an electrostatic precipitation type air cleaner may include a charging module to charge dust particles in air and a collection module to collect the dust particles charged by the charging module. The collection module may include a high voltage electrode (or an applying electrode) and a low voltage electrode (or a ground electrodes). Dust particles in air may be charged by the charging module and then attached to the surface of the collection module so as to be collected. The dust particles attached to the collection module may include organic matter, bacteria, mold, etc.
However, a bad odor may be caused if, among the dust particles attached to the collection module, there is decomposed organic matter. Additionally, there may be secondary contamination if bacteria multiply in the dust particles attached to the collection module.